


Underneath

by wispmother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anon Prompt, Cuddling, M/M, Short, Spooning, The fluffiest fluff, cute fluff, it's all kinda silly, post RTX exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispmother/pseuds/wispmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a prompt given by anon on tumblr -- it's the last day of RTX and honestly, it's an exhausting weekend. The only prescription is more cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

The soft click of a door opening and the tiny mechanical whirring of the hotel’s lock was just enough noise to rouse Arin from the half sleep he’d fallen into, curled absently into himself and still fully clothed. The last panel for RTX had finished hours ago but it had taken most, if not all, of Arin’s energy to drag himself back to the hotel room. The last day was always the hardest – it was a long weekend that took a lot out of anyone who was a part of it. Arin took a deep, sleepy breath in, looking over his shoulder to see who came in. He grinned lazily when he caught sight of Dan toeing off his shoes, his face etched with the same tired lines Arin was sure marked his own face. Without much decorum, Dan flopped down onto Arin’s bed, landing behind the younger man, face down on the comforter.

“Calling it a night?” Arin asked, his voice still thick with sleep. Dan made some noise of agreement, but then moved his body closer to Arin’s, inching himself into place to curve his longer body against the other man’s back. 

“I’m so glad this thing is only three days long,” Dan muttered into Arin’s hair, an arm snaking its way over his body, a hand lazily stroking whatever skin it found first.

“You say that every year, and then I ask you if you want to skip it next year but you always dodge any reason not to go when it comes back around.” Arin had meant to sound irritated, maybe even a little angry but it only managed to come off as exasperated, as if he were talking to a stubborn five year old. 

“Well… I mean…I like being a guest and I guess I don’t mind the panels and all that. It’s just a lot in a really small amount of time. Besides, I really wouldn’t want to miss staying in a hotel room with you. If you’re around, the burnout isn’t so bad.”

“Oh, you’re so romantic,” Arin muttered, his sleepy words still dripping in sarcasm. “You’d miss all of it if you ever decided to skip it.”

Dan didn’t answer right away, only pressed himself in closer, the hand still absently tracing patterns along Arin’s arm moving to instead pull him to his chest, holding him tighter. Arin wriggled his body just so, settling himself into all of the familiar nooks and crannies of Dan’s body that he was already so familiar with. For a few long, peaceful moments, their steady breathing was the only sound.

“I’d miss you more than anything, if I ever skipped.”

“But you never will.” Arin’s answer wasn’t a question, but a statement that both knew was true. It wouldn’t really be RTX if they weren’t there together.

“No, because I can’t say ‘no’ to those Rooster Teeth bastards and their pretty faces.”

“They are a pretty bunch, aren’t they?” Arin mused as he traced Dan’s hand that was resting against his chest. Without thinking, they intertwined fingers, loosely holding hands as they spoke.

“If you aren’t careful I might leave you for Gavin.”

“Don’t tell Mark that, Daniel. You know he’s got first dibs to be the other man. You’ll break his little heart.”

“And I can’t do that to him.” Dan laughed, breathy and tired.

“I would never forgive you if you broke Mark’s heart.” Arin said, turning his head to look Dan in the face, punctuating just how serious he was taking this promise. “He is just too good, too pure-“

“Stop that, right now,” Dan laughed again, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Arin’s lips to keep him quiet. He pulled away a moment only to kiss him again, a small intensity building behind it that both of them knew wouldn’t go anywhere tonight. Tonight, it was enough to lay tangled together in a shitty hotel bed, their voices fading to whispers before sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anon for the prompt and to keenveins for helping me figure out a good plot since sometimes i am very bad at them. Thanks for reading, as always! please let me know what you think!


End file.
